Drabble Collection
by Kusanagi Yakumo
Summary: Kumpulan drabble SasuNaru. [SasuNaru] [Shounen-Ai] [Drabble]


**Drabble Collection**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Typo(s), Shounen-Ai

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Absolute Pitch**_

Sasuke memiliki pendengaran unik yang mampu mengidentifikasi nada— termasuk apa yang dinamakan langkah manusia.

Baginya, langkah setiap orang memiliki nada yang berbeda-beda. Dan dari semua langkah yang pernah ia dengar, ada satu langkah kaki yang selalu mengeluarkan nada riang yang ia suka.

_Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!_

"Naruto, ya," gumam Sasuke saat Si Pirang menghampirinya dari arah belakang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ini aku, _Teme_? Padahal, kau tidak melihat kedatanganku."

Si Pirang mengernyit bingung, sementara Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan seringai tipis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Special Blanket**_

Di saat udara dingin seperti ini, Naruto ingin sekali bergelung di dalam selimut hangat layaknya seekor kucing. Sampai ia menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang mampu memberikan kehangatan jauh lebih baik dibandingkan selimut manapun.

"Apa sekarang kau merasa baikkan, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke yang kini memeluk erat tubuh Naruto yang sedang kedinginan.

Si Pirang mengangguk senang, lalu semakin menenggelamkan diri ke dalam pelukan.

"Suhu tubuhmu terasa nyaman, _Teme _..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mysterious Girl**_

"Hei, Sasuke. Mungkin ini hanya penglihatanku yang salah. Tapi ...," Kiba menggantung kalimatnya, "... apa sebenarnya Naruto itu punya saudara kembar?" tanya Kiba setengah berbisik.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Setahuku, dia anak tunggal," balasnya datar.

"Begitu ..." Kiba tampak berpikir. Ia merasa tidak puas akan jawaban yang ia dengar. Sementara Sasuke yang melihat reaksi Kiba menjadi sedikit penasaran. "_Well_ ... mungkin memang aku saja yang salah lihat. Soalnya, kemarin sore saat aku jalan-jalan ke Akihabara, aku melihat seorang gadis pirang yang mirip sekali dengan Naruto. Benar-benar mirip! Dan gadis itu sangat cantik!"

_'Akihabara ...? Bukannya itu tempat nongkrong Si _Dobe_.'_

_Ok_. Sepertinya Sasuke harus mencari tahu mengenai masalah ini. Oleh karena itu, keesokan harinya pada Hari Minggu, ia pun menghabiskan sepanjang waktu untuk membuntuti Si Pirang bersama dengan Kiba.

Mulai dari rumah, Akihabara _Station_, hingga ... _Maid Café_?

"Ah ...! Aku baru ingat, kalau gadis yang kulihat itu memakai seragam _maid_ dengan kadar _moe_ yang— Eh ...? Sasuke! Kau mau apa?!" seru Kiba sambil berlari menyusul Sasuke yang tergesa-gesa berjalan menuju _maid café_ tempat Naruto— Sang Kekasihnya— berada.

"Memastikan."

"Tapi, kalau 'gadis' yang kumaksud benar Naruto, dia pasti tidak mau dilihat dalam penampilan seperti it—"

_Cring_ ...

Pintu _café_ tiba-tiba terbuka.

Kiba terbengong karena tidak dipedulikan.

Sementara Sasuke ...

"_Okaerinasai Goshujinsama_!" Seorang 'gadis' cantik berpakaian _maid_ ala _Gothic Lolita_ menyambut antusias Sang Pelanggan yang pada kenyataannya adalah—

**"**_**TEME**_**?!"** Naruto memekik tertahan. Ia _shock_. Rona wajahnya berubah pucat— sepucat mayat.

"A—A—Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Ke—Ke—Kenapa kau bisa—"

_**GRAP!**_

Kalimat gelagapan Si Pirang terhenti spontan saat Sasuke menggenggam lembut kedua tangannya, mendekatkan wajah, lalu menatapnya dengan pandangan intens yang tak lama kemudian berubah teduh.

"_Tadaima_ ... _'My Wife_'."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dandere**_

Bagi kebanyakan orang yang mengenalnya, Sasuke itu layaknya papan triplek yang membeku di atas salju.

Ekspresi wajahnya selalu _stoic_, terlihat kurang bersahabat, pendiam, dan juga sulit sekali diajak bicara (kecuali untuk orang-orang tertentu yang ia kenal dekat).

Akan tetapi, semua anggapan itu runtuh jika ia sudah bersama dengan Naruto. Karena Si Pucat yang kini menjadi pelanggan setia _maid café_ tempat Si Pirang bekerja sementara— akan menunjukkan sisi lembutnya yang penuh kasih, romantis, dan juga manis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Enigma**_

_**Drrrt! Drrrt!**_

Naruto yang habis keluar dari kamar mandi teralihkan pada getaran sebuah ponsel yang ia taruh di atas meja dekat pintu kamar.

_'_E-mail_ dari _Teme_.'_ Seulas senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya.

_Pip!_

Dobe_, coba tebak._

_Pirang. Biru. Karamel. Basah. Dibalut helai putih dari pinggang ke bawah. Eksotis. Erotis. Sekaligus seksi._

Dahi Naruto mengernyit dalam. Ia berpikir keras.

Sementara itu, di atas balkon tingkat dua sebuah rumah yang berada beberapa meter tepat di seberang kamar Naruto— terlihat sosok Sasuke yang berdiri santai sambil menggenggam sebuah teropong— menikmati sosok Si Pirang yang berdiri memunggunginya dengan tubuh basah sehabis mandi yang hanya berbalut sehelai handuk putih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seandainya ...**

Suatu saat, Naruto bertanya ...

"Seandainya kau masuk ke dalam dunia di mana fantasi bisa berubah menjadi kenyataan, benda apa yang paling kau inginkan, _Teme_?"

"_Death Note_. Agar aku bisa dengan mudah menyingkirkan siapapun yang ingin merebutmu dariku, _Dobe_."

Naruto _sweatdrop_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Game**_

Malam hari, di kamar Sasuke ...

"Basah. Licin. Hangat. Berdiam di tengah barisan prajurit putih yang berdiri kokoh. Terkadang menggeliat. Terkadang keluar dari tempat persembunyian untuk sekedar membasahi pintu goa."

"Lidah, 'kan?"

Naruto mengerang kesal ketika Sasuke berhasil menebak teka-teki yang ia lontarkan. Beberapa menit lalu, Si Pirang ini berinisiatif untuk mengadakan sebuah permainan. Permainan sederhana di mana jika Sasuke berhasil menebak semua teka-teki yang diberikan, maka ia boleh meminta apapun sebagai imbalannya. Namun jika ia salah menjawab satu kali saja, maka hak istimewa itu akan jatuh kepada Naruto sebagai Si Pemenang.

"Ringan seperti kapas. Namun berubah berat jika mereka bersatu. Tidak tajam, tetapi menusuk kulit. Indah jika mereka tenang. Menyeramkan jika mereka mengamuk. Hitam bukan pilihan. Warna dominannya hanya satu."

Sasuke berpikir sedikit lama. Naruto menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

"Salju, 'kan?"

"AAAAAARGH! Kenapa kau bisa menebaknya, _Teme_?!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Naruto mengerang frustasi.

"Yang tadinya empat, berkurang menjadi dua. Yang tadinya satu, bertambah menjadi dua. Bermantel bulu. Memiliki kekuatan hitam. Mengendalikan kematian."

"Kenapa teka-tekinya jadi _absurd_ seperti ini, _Dobe_?" Sasuke tidak terima.

"Tebak saja. Apa kau tidak bisa menjawabnya, _Teme_?" Naruto memasang tatapan meremehkan. Ekspresi Sasuke berubah sangat datar. "AHAHAHAHA! Kalau begitu, aku yang me—"

"_Nekomata_."

"_KUSSOOOOOO_!" Si Pirang menjambak gemas rambut miliknya. Kini giliran Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan rendah.

Permainan pun berlanjut kembali ...

"Bergaris-garis. Tubuhnya satu, tetapi isinya banyak. Ada yang tebal, namun juga ada yang tipis. Hitam, biru, merah, berbagai macam warna sedikit demi sedikit mengisi kekosongannya."

"Buku tulis, 'kan?"

"Cih!" Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Tatapan mata menyipit tajam. _'Sial! Aku harus memikirkan teka-teki yang lebih sulit!'_ Si Pirang berpikir keras.

"Ok, _Teme_. Ini yang terakhir." Iris biru menatap serius.

"Lapisan lunak ditembusnya. Merah memasuki goa hitam. Tidak bernapas, tidak memiliki detak, namun bisa bergerak bebas. Baunya busuk. Insting memburunya kuat."

"Apa kau yakin itu teka-teki terakhir?"

Naruto merasakan firasat buruk. "Jangan bilang kalau kau sudah tahu jawabannya, _Teme_." Iris biru menatap _horror_.

"_Zombie_ yang memakan manusia?"

Naruto memukul jidatnya sendiri.

Sasuke menyeringai puas.

"Karena aku menang, berarti aku yang dapat hadiahnya."

"Aku tahu!" balas Naruto dalam nada ketus. "Jadi ... apa yang kau inginkan, _Teme_?" tanyanya lemas.

"Kau."

"Ha?"

"Aku menginginkan kau sebagai hadiah kemenanganku."

Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah suatu kejadian yang terlalu memalukan untuk diceritakan secara detail. Di mana garis besarnya Si Pirang diseret masuk ke dalam sebuah permainan baru yang membuat ia bergerak liar, bermandikan keringat, mendesah erotis, dan terkena serangan encok parah di pagi hari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Bunkasai**_** [part 1]**

Di ajang Festival Budaya, kelas Sasuke memutuskan untuk membuka sebuah _café_ bertemakan _Host Café_. Di mana mereka menggunakan Sasuke sebagai daya tarik utama selain Gaara, Sai, dan juga Shikamaru.

Namun, berkat sebuah ide _brilliant_ dari seorang _fetish_ kacamata bernama Karin, para siswa yang bertugas sebagai _host_ akhirnya diwajibkan untuk memakai sebuah kacamata demi meningkatkan aura seksi.

Gadis berambut merah itupun memberikan pelajaran gratis bagaimana cara untuk memakai juga melepas kacamata hingga sanggup membuat pelanggan yang mereka temani 'mati' bahagia.

Dan seperti yang telah diperhitungkan, Sasuke memang bagaikan sebuah tambang emas yang mampu menarik banyak pengunjung untuk mampir menikmati pelayanan _café_ mereka.

Meskipun tadi sempat dikhawatirkan akan sikap pendiam Sasuke, sepertinya para pengunjung yang kebanyakan didominasi oleh kaum hawa ini tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya selama mereka bisa berdekatan dengan 'Si Pangeran' Tampan.

Hingga—

_**WUUZ!**_

Sosok pucat itu tiba-tiba bergerak gesit sewaktu iris hitamnya melihat penampakan seorang siswa berambut pirang yang berjalan riang melewati depan pintu kelas sambil membawa sebuah kostum untuk pertunjukkan drama.

_**GRAB!**_

"Eh ...?! _Te_—_Teme_?! A—Apa yang—"

Pikiran Si Pirang dihiasi tanda tanya besar saat Sasuke menggenggam erat salah satu pergelangan tangannya, lalu menyeretnya paksa masuk ke dalam _Host Café_ buatan Kiba.

"Minggir," suara bariton bergumam sinis. Si Gadis yang tadi menjadi pelanggan Sasuke berubah pucat dan langsung menyingkir.

"_Dobe_, silakan duduk."

Naruto yang masih dilanda kebingungan hanya dapat menuruti keinginan Sasuke yang mengambil duduk di samping kirinya.

"Kau ingin minum apa?" tawarnya sambil mendekatkan wajah.

"Be—Begini, _Teme_. Aku sedang terburu-buru. Jadi— Hei ... Sejak kapan kau memakai kacamata?" nada gugup Naruto mendadak hilang. Iris birunya memandang lurus sebuah benda berbingkai hitam yang kini menghiasi wajah pucat di hadapan.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara berat menggoda. Sementara suasana _café_ berubah hening layaknya kuburan.

"Hmm ..." Naruto menatap lekat. "Sepertinya ... aku lebih menyukai penampilan yang biasanya, _Teme_," lanjutnya diikuti cengiran lebar.

Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban Naruto pun memejamkan kedua matanya, meraih salah satu gagang kacamata, lalu melepas benda itu dengan gerakan mulus tanpa cacat sebelum sepasang kelopak perlahan membuka— menghadirkan tatapan intens nan seksi ke arah Si Pirang yang tertegun melihatnya.

_**'**_**GOOD JOB**_**, SASUKE!'**_ Karin membatin histeris. Lubang hidungnya mengeluarkan darah segar.

"_Dobe_."

"Y—Ya?"

"Kau sangat wangi," Sasuke bergumam sambil menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Si Pirang yang kini terdiam gugup dengan rona wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** teriakan senang para gadis membahana lantang.

Dan semenjak itu, _Host Café_ buatan Kiba berhasil mencetak rekor penjualan tertinggi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Bunkasai**_** [part 2]**

Tanpa terasa, Festival Budaya akhirnya memasuki acara utama yang telah dinanti.

Acara pertunjukan J-_Rock_ dari Klub Musik yang anggotanya terdiri atas Naruto [_vocal_], Kiba [_lead guitar_], Gaara [_rhythm guitar_], Shikamaru [_bass_], dan Sasuke [_drums_].

Dua menit sebelum pertunjukan dimulai, suasana aula sekolah berubah hening.

Semua murid menanti antusias Sang Vokalis yang dijuluki 'Malaikat' berkat aura ceria yang selalu ia pancarkan.

Satu menit tersisa, Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata sambutan— diakhiri gemuruh sorakan dari para murid.

"_One_. _Two_. _Three_."

_**JREEEEEENG!**_

Komposisi total _rock_ membahana.

Permainan cepat elektrik gitar, _beat-beat_ _drums_ konstan yang penuh semangat, petikan-petikan _bass_ yang lincah, ditambah suara hiruk pikuk yang menggila— menjadikan suasana di dalam sana terlihat sangat meriah.

Namun yang membuat pertunjukan itu istimewa adalah _moment_ di mana Sang 'Malaikat' bertransformasi menjadi sesosok 'Iblis' menawan yang menguarkan aura kharisma kuat.

Wajah yang berekspresi cerah itu kini tampak serius. Tatapan mata tajam yang terkesan seduktif. Iris biru kelam yang menghipnotis. 'Cantik' namun berbahaya. Indah namun 'mematikan'. Apalagi corak vokal Naruto yang terdengar mendesah di beberapa bagian membuat sejumlah siswa serta siswi menjerit histeris dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

**"KYAAAAAAAAAA! NARUTOOOOOO!"**

**"NARUTOOOO! KAU KEREEEEEEEEEN!"**

**"NARUTOOOOOO!"**

**"NARUTOOOO! JADIKAN AKU PACAR—"**

Seruan salah satu siswa mendadak terhenti ketika ia merasakan tatapan membunuh yang menghujamnya bertubi-tubi tanpa ampun.

Dimulai dari sana, pertunjukan musik berjalan lebih 'berat'.

Kiba pun harus mati-matian berkonsentrasi akibat pancaran energi suram dari Sang _Drummer_ yang tidak sudi membiarkan siapapun menggoda apalagi merebut _Dobe_ kesayangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ice Cream**_

_Slurp_ ... _Slurp_ ...

Iris hitam Sasuke melirik datar ke arah Naruto yang berjalan santai di samping kanan. Si Pirang itu sangat lahap menikmati sebuah _ice cream_ yang baru saja ia belikan dua menit yang lalu.

"Enak, ya?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Si Pirang mengangguk mantap.

"Kau mau coba, _Teme_?" tawarnya ramah sambil menyodorkan _ice cream_ yang berada dalam genggamannya.

Sasuke terdiam. Tak lama kemudian fokusnya beralih.

"_Dobe_, ada sisa _ice cream_ di sudut kiri bibirmu."

"Eh?" Naruto berniat ingin menghapus noda yang dimaksud jika saja Sasuke tidak mengeliminasi jarak wajahnya, lalu menghapusnya lembut menggunakan sapuan lidah.

"Kau benar. Rasanya memang enak," nada monoton bergumam tenang, diiringi tatapan kesal sosok pirang yang kini menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Bisakah kau membersihkannya dengan cara yang 'normal', _Teme_?" tanya Naruto sambil menahan malu.

"Tapi kau suka, 'kan?"

"..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** Sesuai judulnya, ini hanyalah koleksi _drabble_ yang sebenarnya sudah lama aku ketik dan cuma jadi pajangan di folder dokumen. Daripada menjamur di sana, mending aku cobain _publish_ =w= *DZIG~!*

Makasih banyak yang sudah membaca cerita ini sampai akhir.

_Gomen_, klo _drabble_-nya aneh bin garing dan atas semua kekurangannya DX

_Jaa Ne_ ...


End file.
